The Phantom of the Opera
by loss of color
Summary: He hides in the shadows, away from the world that was cruel to him. The shadows hide him, but a voice draws him outHe's the sponcer for the opera house, he meets an old friend and is introduced to a new one, and falls in love. GaaraX? ItachiX? R
1. PROLOGUE

A/N: This user name is for the combined effort of a fan fiction between whisperingwhip and shatteredximagination. Enjoy! shattered

Disclaimer: Ugh, lawyers, you get way to much money for what you do. We do not own the Naruto cast, or the plot of Phantom of the Opera. We only own our characters and the changed parts of the plot. So don't sue us and leave us alone, before I (whisper) hurt you.

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

Prologue: The Cage

October 31st, 1861

It was one of those days when Konohagakure was at its busiest. It was Halloween, one of the most celebrated holidays the citizens celebrated. Traveling fairs from all over came to town sending the people into frenzy to see all that they could. They would get into costumes or their best outfits and run out of the house. All around the city one could see people wearing masks of grotesque beasts; some people had fake wings on to make themselves look like angels or fairies.

"Machi, come now it's getting very late," a woman spoke up. She was correct in her saying to. It was definitely a time when mothers would attempt to coax their children home. The sky was nearly black and the sun was gone. Only a faint glow remained as a reminder that the sun was once there. Night was not safe, even in Konohagakure, one of the safest cities.

A small brunette girl looked up at her mother with mischievous gray eyes. "I saw Hinata-chan, can I spend the night at her house?" she asked with a small hint in her voice that told her mother she was in for a screaming fit if she said no.

"Fine," she said when she saw Hinata and her father in the distance. "Don't stay to long tomorrow, you have a dance lesson," she called after her daughter's retreating back.

"You, yes you! Come see the devil of sand! Come now! Come one Come all!" a man called from a stand in front of a tent. He called to no one in particular, yet he managed to pull in the auburn haired woman. Mika, Suzu had always been a curious person.

The woman followed the crowd into the small plain beige tent. Inside was dark, lit by a few candles scattered around on the ground. The smell was unbearable as well. It was as if something had died, come back to life, and died again. Suzu looked over the heads of the crowd and saw that in the center of the tent was a cage. It was the type of cage a lion would be held in, only it was run down. The bars were a nasty reddish brown from rust and the floor was covered in hay in a sad attempt to hide the rotting floor. It looked revolting.

What worried her most was in the cage a boy was being tormented by his master. His worn clothing bore witness to the beatings the poor boy most likely got daily and the people were laughing. They were laughing at him as he made sand in the palm of his hand made a flower that was crushed by the gruff old man in the cage with him and then at the fact that the old man hit the boy to the ground. Suzu saw her own daughter in the redheaded boy's place. Being beaten that way, she could see her daughter's face in place of his own as he crawled away from a kick directed at him.

"All right folks, shows over," the man spoke from the cage. He gave a toothless grin at the floor as he listened to the coins drop to the ground. Everyone exited the tent but Suzu lagged behind. She bit her lip as she tried to pull herself away. He wasn't her child, but her heart had gone out to him. He needed rescuing. There was nothing she could do though. She turned her head and began to walk out.

"Gah! Help!" Suzu rushed back into the tent when she heard the cry. There was the red haired boy strangling his master. His tool was a rope made of the sand he preformed with. Her eyes widened as the sound of a dead man hitting the ground echoed in her ears. He had committed a crime, a murder none the less, but she could help now.

Her lavish gown was no walk in the park to run in, but she made it seem easy as she ran up to the cage and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come with me." She ran out into the streets, already she could hear the sound of people in search of him. "I'll take you to my opera house, you'll be safe there. Do you understand?" she asked in a rushed voice.

Suzu looked down at the boy, he couldn't have been much older then her daughter judging by his looks. He was short, but his defined chin told her he was older then his size. If anything he was twelve, her daughter was ten and the same height as him. What else caught her eye was the love kanji tattooed on the left side of his forehead.

The boy noticed her gaze and covered the red sign with his free hand as the other was still being held in her hand. Suzu looked away. "He gave that to you didn't he?" she sighed. She wouldn't get an answer, she already knew it though.

The Konohagakure Opera House loomed in front of them as the raced through the streets. The auburn haired woman didn't take him to the doors though. She ran to a small window that led to the basement. "Go through here, find a place to hide. Konohagakure doesn't take murder lightly." The redhead looked to the ground ashamed. "Don't fret, that man deserved it. Be safe." With that she opened the window and helped him slide down in. "Be safe."

A/N: Yep, not sure if I'm happy with the prologue (shattered). You can see some changes in the plot. We didn't want Gaara to be old so we made it so that one of the main characters has already been born (Machi). I hope you enjoyed this, the first chapter should be up in a week or so. ) (P.S.- Don't Trust shattered when she says stuff like that whisper)


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or the plot of Phantom of the Opera, just what we made up. She makes these disclaimers so boring... :-P (whisper was here)

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

Chapter 1: The New Girl

September 6th, 1870- nine years later

The driver was clearly not one to make friends. He sneered at anything and everything. He was just a shady old man with a wrinkled up frown. Matching his aura was the inside of his stage. Black curtains blocked out much of the light, dark red seats looked black in the dim light. Hiromi Aya did not mind though, in fact she was rather pleased with the décor. The dark hues matched her forlorn mood. The weather even matched her mood as the gray skies let out a light drizzle.

The side of Aya's face rested on the small widow next to her. Her brown eyes watched lazily as green scenery whisked by. Konohagakure got a fair amount of ran and enough sun to make it one of the greenest cities in Fire country. Everything was a green blur as the driver pushed the horses to go at an even faster pace. Every now and then she would see a marker that she recognized from when she had traveled down this road before. Only then her father was sitting in front of her making some joke. Never again would he sit there.

In her father's place was a young lad only a few years older then her. He gazed out his own small window with a frown gracing his face like her own. His blonde hair was falling in his bright blue eyes. He also had three black tattoos in the shape of whiskers on both cheeks. He had probably been some sort of rebel that his parents wanted shipped off.

He was the first to break the depressing silence. "So you're being shoved off to the Opera House too?" he asked innocently. He clearly had no clue about what had just recently happened to her.

"Not shoved off like you. I'm moving there with my friend," she snapped. It was her attempt to get it across that she didn't want to talk.

He didn't get it. Instead he looked at her with a toothy grin. "My foster parent got tired of me getting into trouble, his name is Kakashi. Anyway, it was only neighborhood trouble; I don't see what his problem was. He told be that if I could sing half as good as I do at five in the morning on stage then I would do fine in the Opera House. So, here I am, being shipped off to be student there."

"I didn't ask for an explanation."

"My, my, who, or what stuffed a bee up your rear?"

"Excuse me?! I'm not having this conversation with a male! It's none of your business any way!"

"Ohhhhhhh, so something _did _stuff a bee up your rear. Poor thing… drowning herself in misery."

"Will you kindly shut your mouth?" Aya didn't want to come out with her problems, especially to someone like him.

Naruto rolled his large childish blue eyes. "So now you're going to act all proper on me?" he asked sarcastically ignoring the glare the brunette flashed at him. "What's your name anyway? Izanami?" (A/N: he's using this as sarcasm. Izanami (who is part of a Japanese myth) means 'female who invites'. He's making fun of the fact that she's not inviting.)

Aya shot him a dirty enough look to make him flinch slightly. "NO! My name is Hiromi Aya if you had to know," she snapped. She looked back out the window biting her lip.

Naruto suddenly changed from teasing to sorry when he heard not so much her name but her family name. The death of the famed Hiromi Saburo was news alright. It was known that he had left behind his only child. Kakashi had taken his death personally; he was a great fan of the violinist. "Listen, I didn't know I wouldn't have…" he was cut off by the young woman.

"It's fine, you didn't know." Aye didn't move her eyes from the window. Her brown eyes remained trained on the outside.

Naruto laughed at himself for putting himself in this awkward position. "Think we can try again?" He held out his hand and grabbed Aya's and shook it slightly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Aya almost laughed at the blonde's strange ways but played his game any way. "And I am Hiromi Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine," Naruto said trying to sound smooth as he brought up her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Aya laughed this time. It was a small laugh but it didn't go unnoticed. "Ah, my dear you have a lovely laugh," he kept on with the corny lines, knowing they were corny but they would make her laugh.

Aya smiled slightly thinking to herself, '_Maybe this won't all be bad.'_

They had gotten silent again as their scenes told them they were arriving at the Opera House. Of course, Aya who had been to the Opera House many times before, helped by looking out the window more and more often as she recognized more of the scenery. The silence was an uncomfortable one though. Neither knew what to expect when they got there. Aya was to be adopted into the Opera House's owner's family, who knew how well that would work out. And then Naruto would work as stage crew, he had told her he had no clue what his job was and he was afraid of heights after falling out of a tree when he was twelve.

The wheels came to a slow rolling halt before jerking slightly and stopping completely. The two occupants looked out the window, Naruto gasped. The Opera House was probably the most lavish place he had ever seen. It was one of those buildings that seemed to scream, "You can't come near unless you can afford it." It was made completely of marble. There was a board set of stairs that led to the three sets of double doors.

"Wow," he muttered getting out of the coach. He paused at the door to help Aya out. He really didn't see how women could move at all in the dressed they wore. Once she was safely on the ground with both feet he reached in again and pulled out their luggage.

"I can take my own," Aya said softly.

"No, I got it."

"AYA!" An angry voice came from the Opera House as one of the doors burst open. "YOU. ARE. LATE." A brunette woman stormed down the marble steps. As soon as she reached Aya though she pulled a look of pity and wrapped her arms around her.

"Machi, you had me thinking you were going to kill me there…" Aya's voice trailed off as she started to sniffle. She buried her face in Machi's shoulder and began to cry. "He's gone Machi…"

"Sh…" Machi tried her best to comfort her friend.

A/N: sort of a morbid chapter but hey, her dad just died… I hope you enjoy, and I did get it up sooner then I thought. Please review, we have yet to get any. Thank you to the two who added this story to their favorites or their alerts. ) shattered

P.S.- I am sorry, but shattered just cracks me up. She does not care to mention the names of the two people, like i would have, and she tells you to "enjoy" the morbid chapter. I am sorry, but it cracks me up.

Well excuse me but there were some funny things… I think… just shut up . shattered


	3. Prima Dona

Disclaimer: 

Dear Readers,

I am informing you that the content of this story is not owned by the writers. Naruto nor The Phantom of the Opera is their own. They simply own the other characters that are not members of the Naruto cast and the changed parts of the storyline. This is all of my time that I can give you for I must keep the new owners of _my _opera house in line. They will learn what happens when they don't obey the Phantom.

Sincerely,

O.G.

* * *

A/N: Just to tell you that this chapter will have a lot more of the real Phantom or the Opera story line. So if something doesn't sound right please bear with me. Also the disclaimer was written in the point of the phantom himself, in the movie he signed most if not all of his letters O.G, or Opera Ghost. I hope those of you who got it enjoyed it. I was tired of whisper picking on my disclaimers… although she claims this one is boring… it's just meant to go along with the story. Toodlies! ) shattered

* * *

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

CHAPTER 2: Retiring, Prima Donnas, and Salaries

September 13th, 1870

Machi was the one to go to if someone needed help. That was of course the case if they were truly desperate or clinically insane. Of course everything was perfect when she had her hand but she had this price people had to pay if they wanted her help. The toll was that person's sanity. Her help came with a constant lecture on how stupid the person was that they couldn't do it their self. The lecture of course was a rather nasty slur of profanities. She went on long enough to drive a human being mad. She had a gift; there was no doubt about it.

Rehearsals were one of those days that no one was safe from the tall brunette's screaming. She yelled at everyone and everything. Something was always wrong and she had the trained eye to see it. Not to mention her superstitions made it worse. "It's Friday the thirteenth people. I have good luck, you all have _bad _luck! Don't let there be room for bad luck to mess everything up! Oh, Hinata, you missed a spot there. It's your mask you want it to be perfect don't you!?" was about what people would often hear. The poor blue haired girl just happened to always there when she started off.

"Shikamaru! What on Earth?!? Get your lazy ass out from inside that elephant and do something! And put down that damn liquor bottle, hell knows how much is in your system already!" Machi screamed at the lazy man lounging inside the hollow elephant prop that was to be used. The man showed no sign of moving so Machi got right in his relaxed face. "Move. Now. Or I will personally make it so you can't sit down for a month."

Shikamaru, a tall lean man, let out a sigh and rolled away from the brunette before standing up and lighting a cigarette. He had a tired appearance and constantly wore his hair in a ponytail so that it came out in a spiked shape. He always had alcohol or a cigarette with him. It was just his way, besides being rather lazy. He was a good guy though, just a pain in Machi's backside from time to time.

Machi froze her march when she felt two hands on her back working out the knot there that was caused by stress. "You need to relax." A voice that belonged to her friend came from behind her. Machi turned around to face Aya.

"You're just standing behind the scenes now. Me, I'm in charge of it all," Machi whined about her job. She rubbed her temples in agitation.

Aya rolled her light brown eyes at her friend. "Machi, Machi, Machi… you're not in charge of everything. So stop acting like it." Aya looked over at one of the females having problems with her wig. "Things like this are what you should do," Aya suggested as she walked over to the pink haired woman and helped tuck her hair into the blonde braided wig.

"Oh thank you, I'm Sakura by the way. Are you new here?" the dancer asked in a kind toned voice. She finished dabbing on her makeup and rushed out of the room to the stage.

"If it's possible for you, you should do it with fewer curse words," Aya mocked her friend. She winced though when she heard a sound that mocked a sick screeching cat. "Good heavens, what on Earth is that monstrosity?" She placed both of her hands on her ears in an attempt to keep the ghastly sound out.

Machi cringed slightly. "That would be Ino… don't worry you'll get used to it some day, somewhat, maybe, just hope you do," she explained.

Aya gagged slightly as the singer hit a high note that shook the roof. "Who would let her sing?" The short brunette never got an answer as a bell was rung calling everyone to the stage.

As they walked out onto the large stage they stood slightly towards the back to see what they had all been summoned for. Machi's mother was standing towards the front with two men by her side. One man was a tall thin man with vivid deep red hair. Next to him was a thin man with blonde hair long enough to be held up in a pony tail. Some of his blonde hair fell into his face covering one of his blue eyes.

"Quiet, quiet please," Suzu stood on a chair in front of the buzzing crowd, "I SAID QUIET PLEASE!" The crowd fell silent before their auburn haired superior. "Thank you. Now I'm sure some of you have heard rumors of my up coming retire. I am here to tell you that they are all true." The room began to buzz again; a few people exchanged money from lost bets. "Excuse me," she silenced the crowds again. "I wish to introduce you to Sasori-san and Deidara-san. They will be the new owners of the Konoha Opera House. They are your new instructors, please follow their instructions. Good day." Suzu jumped off the chair she had been standing on and nearly ran out of the opera house.

Machi rushed forward and began showing them around as the rehearsal began again. Every now and then they would question something. "Who's the marvelous dancer in the mask?" Deidara questioned gazing admirably at a masked ballerina.

"That would be Hyuga Hinata, one of our best dancers. She's the cousin of the man who works the curtains, they're not close though," Machi began to explain.

"What about the one with the braided blonde hair?" this time it was Sasori who spoke up. His visible blue eye flashed over the figure of a tall chorus singer.

Machi sighed and rolled her brown eyes in annoyance. It was just typical that they had to ask about Sakura. "Haruno Sakura. Her natural hair color is pink, so don't talk to her about the blonde wig, she hates it."

"Now, who's the petite brunette in the back, she's not doing anything." Deidara raised an eyebrow. Everyone seemed to be busy with something besides her, yet she seemed to know everyone.

"My friend Hiromi Aya, her father died in the past month orphaning her. She moved here to help out with the opera house, you will find her of use when something needs done," Machi explained.

Ino had been singing her heart out the whole time and was growing annoyed at the fact that the new owners had yet to notice her. She walked up right beside them as they discussed the new girl and hit a long screeching high note. When they had still not noticed her she stopped and shouted, "Zats it! All dey want to know about is the damn beetch who doz nothing. I am leaving! Yamanaka Ino will not be eegnored!" Ino began stomping towards the exit and Machi signaled the men to go after her.

"Ino-sama wait! We need you for tonight's performance. Don't leave!"

"And vy not! You care nothing about the real voice behind these Opura Howse."

"Please my lady won't you sing for us."

"NO! I ate my hat! It's idious!"

"Then we will do something that will suit you better."

Ino took in a deep breath and smiled at the two men. "Okay, but only if you command it." Sasori vigorously shook his head and lead her to the front. "Maestro, Think of Me." The silver haired man in the front flipped quickly through the pages of music he had until he reached the song she had wanted. "When you are ready Kakashi." The maestro nodded his head and motioned for her to begin, in the seats two maids stuffed fluff into their ears.

"Think of me, think of me foundly when we've said goooooooodbye. Rremember me, once in awhile…" Ino began the song. A creaking sound came from the rafters and the curtain began to fall down. Luckily everyone managed to get out of the way.

"The phantom is here," Machi murmured to Aya.

"Who?"

Machi glanced at Aya then back at the fuming Ino. "The phantom of the Opera."

Ino screamed, "I'm done! Geet me my duggy! These accidents have gone on for to lung!" she rushed out with Sasori and Deidara hot on her heels. The faint sounds of the men saying that Ino's public needed her could be heard.

* * *

An hour later

Aya sat on the cold marble floor of the small chapel room in the opera house. One lone candle lit for her father illuminated the room. Machi sat next to her the golden candle light giving them both an angelical look.

"Aya, she didn't mean what she said about you. She was being her pouty self…" Machi's voice trailed off when Aya looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

Aya softly began to sing in a monotone voice, "The public needs her my ASS!" The last note was a shrieking high note that shook the candle post and echoed throughout the building. After that both began to laugh not knowing that someone else had heard her and the rarely impressed was amazed. The phantom was watching…

* * *

A/N: I rushed the last part but I hope you like it. ) shattered 


End file.
